Demonios! Literal
by Dreamdanmaker
Summary: Lucy es la hija directa de Lucifer. Está en el mundo para tentar a los humanos, pero entonces un humano la tienta a ella. O al menos, eso cree ella. (Paseeeeeeen, paseen, está de oferta) (es un two-shot?)


COMENTARIO: en hora buena! (Se los juro que tengo el libro bajo la compu). Tendría que estar estudiando una vez más pero es que el nalu me llama c:. Esta historia la tenía planeada desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no era con Natsu y Lucy, si no con personajes que yo había inventado, luego me decidí por utilizarlos a ellos, por que eh de decirles, que como los amo. Espero que les gusté mucho, será de dos capítulos, planeaba hacer un one-shot pero no cupo. Je.

DISCLAIMER: estos personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

**COMIENZO**.

Y allí iba de nuevo. El chico entro rápidamente azotando la puerta gracias a la lluvia e hizo un escándalo en todo el recinto.  
Lucy se asomó desde dónde acomodaba los libros y lo vio de nuevo ahí. Tan guapo y coqueto como siempre, con su actitud de niño mientras esperaba y se sacudía el agua del cabello con una mano. Su cabello rosa había cambiado su forma rebelde y ahora un flequillo adorable caída en su frente. Lucy se maldijo. Un demonio no se debía enamorar nada más por que sí.  
Mientras Lucy se dirigió al mostrador se recordó de donde venía y para que estaba ahí, ella era un demonio, hija de Lucifer directa. Había estado ahí para tentar a los humanos y eso intentaba hacer, pero por alguna razón no quería hacerlo. Al contrario de los demás demonios, que odiaban a muerte a los humanos, ella solo creía que eran inservibles, no le interesaban para nada. Decidió trabajar en una biblioteca-librería por que ahí había personas que necesitaban ser tentadas, pero en ese mismo momento era ella la tentada y lo sabía, sabía que algo ocurría dentro de ella pero no podía aceptarlo simplemente.  
- si, dime - dejo algunos libros en el estante y miro hacia la computadora con las mejillas sonrosadas  
- quiero devolver este libro - dejo un libro de Julio Verne sobre la mesa y Lucy sonrió al verlo- ya lo leíste?  
- como lo sabes? - Lucy miro al chico de los ojos verdes y el se limito a encogerse de hombros  
- sonreíste cuando lo viste - era la primera vez que hablaban, el chico llegaba seguido. Se pasaba horas y horas en la biblioteca pero nunca rentaba nada, y la única vez que rento, ella estaba en el inframundo así qué no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el, su estómago se revolvió y sintió que miles de mariposas y otros insectos, no le gustaba esa sensación para nada, la hacia sentir remordimiento por ser tan mala demonio.  
- esta listo - el chico le sonrió y con actitud de niño se asomó para ver su nombre sobre la ropa  
- gracias Lucy - ella sonrió  
- de nada  
- Natsu - el sonrió irresistiblemente - me llamo Natsu

Ambos sintieron algo, un conexión entre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos hablo y Natsu se retiró de la biblioteca. Cuándo lo vio desaparecer en la calle entre la multitud fue que Lucy comenzó a golpearse con un libro en la frente.  
- mierda, esto no esta nada bien - una pequeña chica de cabello azul llego detrás de ella  
- que no está bien lu-chan? - tenía uno de sus enormes libros entre los brazos  
- no es nada serio Levy-chan tranquila, dejaré los libros por allá - prácticamente corrió y se escondió detrás de un librero, sacó su teléfono celular y marco a Erza, su mejor amiga demonio  
... *tono de llamada*  
- aló? - Lucy rodó los ojos  
- Erza tengo un problema enorme - hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea  
- luce, estoy trabajando - y Erza trabajaba en? Oh si, en un casino, donde hacia que todas las personas se enviciaran en el juego, ella sí era una buena demonio  
- cht! Por favor necesito que me escuches  
- cuando salga, si? - Lucy torció la boca  
- bien - colgó y Lucy se quedó ahí viendo la pantalla del celular como tonta  
- tienes problemas? - la voz de Natsu la sobresalto y brinco mientras se volteaba  
- Natsu! ME ASUSTASTE!  
- lo lamento - levanto las manos en el aire y ambos comenzaron a reír  
- necesitas algo más? - el asintió  
- cuentos  
- cuentos? - Lucy levantó las cejas y al le pareció muy tierno, de hecho, ella le parecía lindisima, la pobre chica no se imaginaba que el era un acosador, iba a la biblioteca no por que amara los libros ni nada de eso, era por ella. Sabía su nombre desde que la vio ahí detrás del mostrador como siempre riendo y leyendo. Y hoy por fin estaban hablando.  
- es que...trabajo en una guardería y pues ... - ella río de nuevo e hizo que lo siguiera.

Lucy tenía que aceptarlo, el chico era encantador, reía, se comportaba como niño pero eso la atraía de sobremanera, estuvo todo el día con el y cuando cerró la biblioteca el todavía estaba esperándola.  
- por donde vives? - Lucy señalo hacia un lado - quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?  
Lucy se imaginó de forma tonta como la llegaba a dejar a las puertas del infierno  
- no, esta bien. Yo iré sola, gracias por todo - se volteó y salió corriendo antes de que insistiera. Bajó por el metro y entro a la plataforma. La entrada estaba a los lados de las vías. Abrió la puerta cuidando que nadie la viera y bajo las escaleras interminables. Cuando llego todo el inframundo estaba activo, los demonios iban de aquí para allá, Lucy simplemente pasó de todo eso y fue hasta su enorme casa  
- ya llegue  
- Lucy - la voz de su padre la asusto - que has hecho? No cumples con tu deber de demonio o que?  
- por que lo dices?  
- llevas más de 6 meses allá arriba y no haces nada de provecho  
- ya cálmate papa - movió su mano despectivamente mientras subía hasta su habitación, con suerte y el no volvería a tocar el tema, Erza llegó poco después y hablaron.

- no Lucy, NO ESTÁ bien - se cruzó de brazos - se que te dan igual los humanos, pero a nosotros no, no puedes querer a uno, además amor entre demonios y humanos no sirve, no puede existir  
- amor? Sólo te comente lo que siento, nadie dijo que fuera amor  
- eso, mi querida principiante se llama amor y no sirve en un demonio, a menos que sea otro de nosotros claro esta  
- pues que estupidez - Lucy se resignó, daba igual, Natsu llegaría de nuevo a la biblioteca y entonces ella no le hablaría igual (eso cuenta como malas acciones? Podría hacer de eso la mala acción del día).

Se encontraba entonces leyendo detrás del mostrador cuando el chico apareció de nuevo, esta vez traía una sombrilla y la dejo colgada en la zona de bicicletas. Entro calmadamente, Lucy esperaba que le hablara, pero el se limito a pasar de largo, fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y lo vio perderse entre los estantes de libros. Se enfureció al instante, por que un día antes había sido tan lindo y al siguiente cambiaba? Azoto el libro contra la madera del mostrador y brinco del banco donde estaba sentada.  
- Levy-chan?  
- si? Dime Lucy - seguía ordenando libros enormes, un chico alto de cabello largo color negro estaba cerca de ella, era una contraparte de ella pero aún así ya llevaban más de 2 años saliendo  
- voy a comprar algo de comer, quieres algo? - ella le encargó unas galletas que Gajeel pago. Salió de la biblioteca corriendo y llego a la pequeña tienda en la esquina de la cuadra, cuando regresó ya estaba empapada. Natsu estaba entregando los cuentos a Levy y ella archivaba  
- lu-chan, debiste llevarte mi sombrilla  
- no importa - el chico no le presto atención de nuevo y se volvió a molestar, paso detrás de el con pisotones fuertes y entonces resbalo. Un segundo estaba parada y al siguiente su cabeza se dirigía peligrosamente al suelo, entonces sintió una corriente a través de su cuerpo cuando Natsu la sostuvo para que no cayera  
- Lucy! Debes tener más cuidado! Por dios! - ella se sorprendió al inicio y luego asintió enojada  
- eso no te importa - se soltó y le sacó la lengua molesta, dejó las cosas en el mostrador y caminó a otra parte de la biblioteca  
- espera! Lucy! - Natsu la siguió pero después paró, Levy término de archivar los cuentos y el se fue sin decir más.

- lu-chan? - Lucy sentía que sus ojos estaban a punto de soltar lágrimas pequeñas de enojo, su cabello rubio se adhería a su frente y dejaba caer gotas de agua sobre su ropa ya mojada - que fue eso?  
- nada - se encontraba sentada en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas y mordió su labio - ... No debí gritarle, maldita sea!  
- estas bien? - Lucy se levantó - si claro que sí, necesito secarme, sabes de alguna lavandería cerca?  
- no es mejor que te preste de mi ropa? - olor a humano? Nop  
- no, gracias - Levy le dio instrucciones y llego allí, se quitó la blusa y el suéter y los metió a secarse quedando sólo en una delgada tela que la cubría. Entonces que pequeño es el mundo, mientras ella estaba recargada esperando que su ropa terminara de secarse, Natsu entro sonriendo. Cuando ambos se vieron se congelaron y ella desvió la mirada, lo vio caminar hacia ella y se recargó sobre una lavadora a su lado  
- l-Lucy? - ella solo volteo más y se cruzó de brazos para evitar que viera su torso solo cubierto por una delgada tela - estas muy enojada? ...Lucy?  
Movió su cabeza de forma irresistible y ella sólo resoplo  
- tu que crees? - el torció la boca e iba a decir algo pero entonces sonó la lavadora de al lado y una mujer sacó su ropa, el silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos y hasta que la mujer término de doblar la ropa y se fue, el volvió a hablar  
- escucha, soy un tonto - se pasó una mano por el cabello y Lucy lo imitó tocando su cabello todavía mojado - es sólo que, soy algo complicado sabes? Bueno, no, es que ..  
- déjalo así, eres un idiota - Lucy iba a moverse pero el la tomo del brazo, entonces fue como electricidad, la fuerza con la que iba la hizo rebotar sobre el cuerpo del chico  
- no te vayas, escucha por favor lo que tengo que decir - de repente a Lucy le pareció que era diferente, no sólo por que la atraía, tenía un aura diferente, como si fuera otro demonio, de la nada se sintió muy feliz ante la posibilidad  
- eres diferente, no eres humano - Natsu se tensó y ella sonrió, no podía ser más perfecto. La secadora anunció que su ropa estaba seca y ella la coloco sobre su delgada blusa mojada, luego el suéter  
- no puedo creer que no te hayas alterado, además no es normal no ser un humano - siseo el y ella sólo se mordió el labio para intentar ocultar su sonrisa  
- yo también soy diferente

Ambos caminaron juntos en un parque bajo la sombrilla que los hacia ir más juntos de lo normal  
- nunca lo hubiera pensado, encontrarme con alguien como yo así  
- dímelo a mi, creí que me había enamorado de un humano - Lucy escupió las palabras y se tapó la boca, esperó que Natsu no la hubiera escuchado, pero no, se quedo mudo y la miro con ojos muy abiertos. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas y ella sólo escondió su cara con su suéter  
- v-vaya, eso fue drástico  
- no se qué fue lo que dije, no me hagas caso - avanzo más rápido  
- yo también - ella se atragantó - creí que me había enamorado de una humana, con esa tonta ley que dice que no podemos enamorarnos de los humanos me sentí como un tonto  
- lo sé, es tan molesta, al igual que entrar a casa  
- uf si - entonces hablaron al mismo tiempo  
- entrar al cielo es muy difícil  
- entrar al infierno es muy difícil

...  
- eres un ángel!?  
- eres un demonio!? - Lucy sintió que el peso del mundo caía en sus hombros, Natsu era un ángel, un ángel, una criatura que estaba aquí para hacer el bien, al contrario de ella. Sintió vergüenza y se llevó las manos a la cara  
- que estúpida soy - Natsu volvió a quedarse mudo por segunda vez y pestañeó varias veces  
- oh dios, esto no es bueno - la sombrilla cayo de su mano y ambos se miraron atormentados - que vamos a hacer?  
- que podemos hacer? Nada, sólo hay que dejarlo así, em ...  
- haces cosas malas? Tienes más aura de ángel  
- tienes más aura de demonio - el se encogió de hombros

Lucy se llevó las manos a la cabeza y noto que se había vuelto a mojar la ropa, maldijo y miro a Natsu a través de sus ojos color chocolate atormentados  
- voy a regresar, será mejor que los dejemos aquí - comenzó a irse  
- Lucy, soy un ángel y parte de mi trabajo es vigilar a los demonios. No puedo alejarme de ti.

Aquella última frase tuvo un doble sentido que ocasiono que Lucy estuviera a punto de desplomarse en el suelo.

* * *

dejadme sus comentarios mis queridos lectores c: u has gracias por leer. De verdad. ¿reviews?


End file.
